Love Story of Twin Jinchuuriki
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Salah satu Jinchuuriki bersifat dingin dan pendiam memiliki ikatan dengan gadis periang yang terkenal Playgirl, sementara adik kembar sang Jinchuuriki memiliki ikatan dengan seorang pemuda periang yang dibuang oleh klannya sendiri. Bagaimana cerita roman keempat orang itu?/Pair : NaruFem!Sasu & Male!HinaFem!Naru/Cool!Smart!Strong!Naru, Shy!Fem!Naru, Cheerful!Male!Hina, RTN!Fem!Sasu


Desa Konohagakure dan kebodohan dari semua orang disana. Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kyuubi menghancurkan hampir sebagian desa itu. Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato mencoba untuk mengalahkan Kyuubi, dan akan menguncinya di dua bayi kembar yang saat itu lahir. Namun, Sandaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina menggantikannya melakukan itu.

Tetapi nahas, saat penyegelan terjadi, Kyuubi berhasil melukainya dan membuat Sang Yondaime Hokage terluka parah. Ia selamat, namun ia mengalami hilang ingatan, sehingga ia tidak mengetahui siapa bayi kembar yang di dalam tubuhnya tersegel chakra Kyuubi—yang sebenarnya adalah anak kandungnya.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruko.

**.**

**Love Story of Twin Jinchuuriki**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family/Romance | Adventure/Friendship

**Pairing : **NaruFem!Sasu, Male!HinaFem!Naru

**Warning : **Cool!Smart!Naru, Shy!Fem!Naru, RTN!Fem!Sasu, Cheerful!Male!Hina

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Full Summary : **Konohagakure dengan kisah percintaan mereka. Si kembar Uzumaki yang merupakan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, gadis berambut raven dengan sifat playgirl dan terlalu periang namun memiliki sisi gelap dalam dirinya, dan juga pemuda periang yang menyembunyikan semua masalahnya sendirian. Bagaimana kisah dari Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Satsuki, dan Hyuuga Hinatsu?

**.**

**Twin Uzumaki**

**.**

"Pergilah ke neraka dan membusuklah disana monster!"

"Kami tidak percaya kalau kalian hanyalah sebuah penjara, kalian hanya anak kecil yang lemah—Kyuubi pasti sudah menguasai kalian!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian tetap hidup tenang disini!"

"Yondaime-sama hanya kasihan pada kalian!"

Beberapa cemoohan yang terdengar dari salah satu apartment yang ada di Konohagakure sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi salah satu penunggu kamar apartment itu. Anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun berambut kuning dengan mata biru, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning panjang yang mirip dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Nama mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Naruko—seorang 'yatim piatu' yang tinggal disana semenjak usia mereka 4 tahun. Hari ini adalah 10 Oktober, dimana seharusnya anak-anak seperti mereka merayakan ulang tahun mereka dengan suka cita.

Namun bagi mereka, ulang tahun mereka adalah dimana orang-orang mencoba untuk membunuh mereka dan dimana mereka harus lebih berhati-hati. Memang, setiap hari orang-orang itu juga mencoba membunuh mereka, namun tepat di hari ini adalah dimana mereka lebih marah daripada biasanya.

"N—Naru-nii, apakah kita baik-baik saja disini?"

"Mm... kau akan baik-baik saja," bukan kita, karena bagi Uzumaki Naruto keselamatan adik kembarnya tentu saja menjadi yang paling penting. Ia tidak perduli dengan keadaannya selama adik perempuannya itu baik-baik saja, "aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar kita. Dan kita berada di dalam lemari jauh dari jendela yang akan dipecahkan..."

"Aku ingin cake... dan hadiah, dan pesta... seperti yang diceritakan anak-anak lainnya di taman," Naruko tampak memeluk Naruto yang ada di depannya dan membenamkan kepalanya diatas dada kakaknya itu, "tidak perlu yang besar dan meriah seperti mereka... aku hanya ingin..."

Dan kata-katanya terpendam saat Naruko menutup matanya dan tertidur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak terdiam dan melihat kearah adiknya itu sebelum menghela nafas. Ia tidak perlu mendengarkan satu buah permintaan terakhir dari adiknya untuk mengetahuinya. Karena mereka berdua tahu.

Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah sebuah keluarga.

Perlakuan tidak baik yang diterima oleh mereka selama 7 tahun memberikan dampak yang berbeda antara mereka berdua. Uzumaki Naruto menjadi seorang yang dingin dan pendiam, sementara Naruko menjadi seorang yang pemalu dan takut dengan orang lain.

'_Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan oleh penduduk desa dan juga Hokage...'_ Naruto menghela nafas, dan menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya, _'aneh—ini terlalu tenang... dimana orang-orang bodoh itu?'_

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya pada Naruko. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai adiknya, dan ia akan melakukan apapun agar penduduk desa itu tidak mengganggu adiknya.

"Disini?"

Suara decitan pintu lemari yang memang sudah usang itu semakin membuat Naruto tegang. Dan saat cahaya remang dari bulan yang masuk ke ruangannya kini menyinari mereka, Naruto meneguk ludahnya, hingga siluet seseorang terlihat disana.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman..." suara itu tidak membuat Naruto tenang. Namun melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dan memakai topeng gagak. Ia tahu siapa orang itu—ANBU yang selalu menemani mereka saat semua orang menjauhi mereka.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat..."

...

"Itachi-san..."

.

.

Setelah mengetahui tidak ada bahaya yang akan mendatangi mereka, Naruto segera membawa Naruko di punggungnya dan mengikuti Itachi yang bersama dengan pria berambut perak yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Ia sering memanggilnya 'inu' karena saat inipun ia memakai topeng berbentuk anjing yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kubantu menggendongnya?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," meskipun ia kenal dengan pria itu, namun sekali lagi—7 tahun dengan perlakuan kasar dari hampir semua orang membuatnya tidak percaya pada orang lain. Perjalanan menjadi sunyi karena Naruto yang tidak ingin berbicara, Naruko yang tertidur, Itachi yang memang pendiam, dan pria bertopeng yang juga diam.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyadari kemana tujuan mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa kita pergi ke tempat Hokage?"

"Karena ia ingin bertemu dengan kalian," meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu, entah kenapa Naruto tahu kalau pemuda itu tersenyum pada mereka. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mereka sampai di kantor Hokage dimana Naruto masih menggendong Naruko dan hanya diam serta berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hokage-sama, aku sudah membawa mereka..."

"Masuklah Kakashi, Itachi..." Naruto menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya yang baru ia ketahui namanya adalah Kakashi. Pintu terbuka, dan seorang pria berambut kuning dengan jubah Yondaimenya tampak tersenyum padanya, "halo Naruto... Naruko..."

Naruto hanya diam tidak berekspresi melihat pria yang ada di depannya. Entah kenapa, Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage selalu saja mengingatkannya akan dirinya. Tidak ada yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan mata emerald sepertinya selain pria di depannya.

"Ah," Minato yang sedikit canggung melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang dingin hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "maaf kalau aku mengganggu hari ulang tahunmu. Tetapi, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada kalian di hari ulang tahun kalian."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Tidak ada yang ingin memberikan mereka sesuatu saat ulang tahun mereka selain cacian dan juga pukulan bertubi. Apakah Minato akan memberikan hal yang sama?

"Apa yang kau inginkan Naruto?"

...

'_Aku hanya inginkan cake... dan juga hadiah serta pesta seperti anak-anak di taman... dan juga...'_

"Apakah... kau ingin hari ini bersama kami Yondaime-sama...?"

.

.

Minato Namikaze menganggap dua anak kembar Uzumaki sebagai salah satu penduduk favoritnya. Sungguh, siapa yang tidak gemas dengan dua anak kembar yang memiliki sifat dingin dan juga pemalu seperti mereka?

Lagipula, ia menganggap kedua anak itu adalah pahlawan. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan orang yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam kedua tubuh anak-anak ini.

Dan merayakan ulang tahun dengan mereka? Tentu ia akan menurutinya, bukankah anak-anak memang selalu ingin merayakan ulang tahun mereka dengan meriah? Yang menajdi pertanyaannya adalah, memangnya tidak ada yang ingin merayakan ulang tahun dengan mereka selain dirinya?

"Kau yakin hanya ingin aku menemani kalian?"

Naruto yang sedang menyelimuti Naruko tampak menoleh pada Minato sebelum mengangguk pelan. Minato baru saja akan mengatakan hal lainnya saat sekali lagi Naruto berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Kalaupun ada... mungkin sebaiknya anda menuruti keinginan adikku saja..."

...

"Baiklah," Minato tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto sambil membantunya menyelimuti Naruko. Kakashi yang sedaritadi hanya melihat mereka tampak tersenyum sedih dari balik topengnya.

**.**

**.**

"_Sensei!"_

_Kakashi, 5 tahun yang lalu benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kyuubi akan datang menyerang. Kushina Uzumaki sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, dan Minato yang saat itu bersama dengan Kushina tentu saja ia akan sangat khawatir karena itu. _

_Dan mendengar kalau Minato selamat dan berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, ia tidak akan pernah tenang sebelum mengetahui kalau mantan gurunya itu baik-baik saja. Saat melihat mantan gurunya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan perban hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, ia merasa lega sekaligus khawatir. Apakah gurunya baik-baik saja?_

"_Sensei?"_

_..._

"_Kakashi, kau tahu kenapa aku berada disini?" Minato menatap dengan tatapan bingung pada seorang Hatake Kakashi yang semakin bingung dengan perkataan dari Minato. Bagaimanapun, yang mengetahui kenapa ia berada disini tentu hanya Minato._

"_Kau terluka—dan bagaimana keadaan Kushina-san dan Naruto serta Naruko?!" Tentu saja Kakashi mengetahui kehamilan Kushina dan nama yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya pada Minato dan Kushina. Namun, jawaban dari Minato hanyalah keheningan—dan ia tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap kembali pada Kakashi._

"_Siapa mereka...?"_

_._

_._

"_Shock dan juga luka di kepalanya membuat ia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya," ninja medis yang segera datang tampak menghampiri Kakashi, "mungkin karena kematian Sandaime-sama dan juga Kushina-sama di depannya membuat Yondaime-sama kehilangan ingatannya tentang mereka."_

"_...dan Naruto serta Naruko?"_

"_Sayangnya, ya..." orang itu tampak menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sementara Kakashi, ia tidak tahu harus apa—Minato tidak mengenali anak-anaknya, dan sekarang Kushina sudah tidak ada begitu juga dengan Sandaime. _

"_Aku akan—"_

"_Kau tidak akan mengingatkannya lagi dengan masa lalunya Hatake Kakashi..." Kakashi menoleh dan menemukan Danzou serta anak buahnya berada disana, "lebih baik ia tidak mengetahui tentang anak-anak itu."_

"_Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan itu!"_

"_Kau yakin kalau Minato Namikaze akan sama seperti sekarang jika ia tahu kalau istrinya tewas dan anak-anaknya menjadi seekor monster?" Kakashi ingin membantah tentang seekor monster. Segel Shiki Fujin yang dibuat oleh Sandaime sudah membuatnya yakin kalau Kyuubi tersegel dengan aman di dalam tubuh Naruto dan Naruko saat itu._

_Tetapi dengan perkataan Minato yang tidak akan sama seperti dulu jika mengetahui kematian Kushina dan anak-anaknya yang menjadi Jinchuuriki seperti istrinya..._

"_Kurasa, kau juga memikirkan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Minato tentang apa yang ia lupakan," Kakashi menatap tajam kearah Danzou yang ada di depannya, sebelum Danzou berbalik dan berjalan bersama dengan beberapa anak buahnya, "membuat Minato Namikaze memiliki Jinchuuriki di tangannya hanya akan merepotkan..."_

_Kakashi yang mendengar gumaman itu hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia tahu jika ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menang melawan Danzou yang memiliki kekuasaan—berhubungan langsung dengan para Daimyou._

_..._

'_Maafkan aku sensei...'_

.

.

"Naru-nii?"

Suara itu membuat Minato dan Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Naruko yang tertidur bangkit dan terbangun. Menemukan semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya dan yang lebih penting menemukan ia tidak berada lagi di dalam lemari bersama dengan kakaknya saja membuat ia gugup dan segera berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yondaime-sama ingin merayakan ulang tahun dengan kita," Naruko yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya dan menatap kearah Minato yang tersenyum padanya.

"B—benarkah?"

"Ya, apa yang kau inginkan Naruko-chan?" Naruko kembali bersembunyi saat Minato mendekatinya. Terdiam sejenak dimana Minato juga menunggu jawabannya, sebelum ia menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"...cake... dan hadiah... d—dan..." Naruko menoleh pada Minato yang tampak mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum padanya dengan lembut. Sama dengan senyuman kakaknya padanya, "—i-itu saja..."

"Begitu? Kakashi kau bisa—"

"Sudah siap." Kakashi memberikan tiga buah kotak pada Minato yang tampak terdiam sebelum tertawa dan mengangguk. Ia memberikan kotak itu di depan Naruto dan Naruko, membuka salah satunya untuk menemukan sebuah cake dengan lilin diatasnya.

"Ini adalah untukmu Naruko, dan ini untukmu Naruto—" Minato tampak memberikan dua buah kotak lainnya pada keduanya yang mengambilnya dengan ragu.

...

"Terima kasih Yondaime-sama..."

"T—Terima kasih..."

"Kakakmu yang memintaku untuk menemanimu hari ini, bukanlah ia kakak yang baik?" Naruko tampak kembali membulatkan matanya dan menoleh pada Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya dan menggaruk dagunya.

"Ya..."

Naruko tersenyum dan mengangguk, keluar dari belakang punggung kakaknya dan menghampiri Minato yang menyalakan lilin diatas cake itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa meniup lilinnya dan membuka kadonya!"

Naruto tampak menoleh pada adiknya yang tampak tersenyum senang dengan apa yang ada di depannya, dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Setidaknya, ia bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh adik perempuannya itu meskipun hanya untuk satu malam ini.

Sebuah keluarga.

.

.

Hari ini Naruko tampak sangat senang, ia berjalan sendiri sambil memakai syal orange yang diberikan oleh Minato padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya meskipun sedikit terlalu panjang. Ia berjalan tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari para warga.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti, karena melihat beberapa anak tampak mengerumuni seseorang disana. Anak laki-laki berambut indigo pendek yang tampak mencoba melawan namun tentu kalah jumlah.

Naruko tahu siapa anak itu—Hinatsu Hyuuga, anak sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang akan menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga. Ia sering melihatnya sedang berlatih, dan melihat anak yang tidak menyerah meskipun terkena cemoohan, ia ingin mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu.

Dan matanya membulat saat salah satu dari anak itu tampak melayangkan tendangan pada Hinatsu.

"H-Hei, jangan mengganggunya!" Entah darimana keberanian itu ia dapatkan saat ia melihat Hinatsu yang dibully oleh anak-anak itu. Tetapi hei, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan anak laki-laki itu bukan? Anak-anak yang membullynya itu tampak menoleh kearah Naruko yang baru sadar apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Heh coba lihat, salah satu dari monster itu mencoba untuk melawan kita?" Dan 'terima kasih' atas apa yang dilakukan Naruko hingga beberapa anak sekarang berada didekat Naruko dan tersenyum dingin padanya, "kenapa kalau kami membullynya? Kau sama lemahnya dengan Loser Hyuuga itu."

"S—setidaknya ia selalu berusaha dan menjadi kuat tidak seperti kalian!" Mata Hinatsu yang awalnya tidak terarik dengan sikap heroik dari Naruko membulat dan menoleh pada gadis itu yang tampak ketakutan dan juga gugup.

"Jadi kau ingin katakan kami lebih lemah daripada si lemah itu?!"

"S—suatu saat ia akan mengalahkan kalian, lihat saja!" Salah satu dari mereka tampak tidak suka dengan bantahan itu. Siapa dari mereka yang tidak marah jika dikatakan lebih lemah dari orang yang mereka anggap sudah lemah?

"Jangan sok kau monster! Ia bahkan kalah dari sepupunya yang merupakan anak dari klan cabang Hyuuga?! Dan kau bilang kami lebih lemah darinya. Jangan menganggap kami tidak akan memukulmu karena kau adalah perempuan!" Ia menarik kasar syal yang dikenalan oleh Naruko hingga syal itu ada di tangannya.

"A—ah, k—kembalikan itu!"

"Heh, kau mau ini? Aku tidak akan memberikannya!"

"I—itu adalah hadiah dari Minato-sama, jangan mengambilnya!"

"Minato-sama? Memangnya aku percaya kalau Yondaime-sama akan memberikan hadiah pada monster sepertimu?!" Anak laki-laki itu melempar syal milik Naruko hingga berada di tengah sungai yang ada di sampingnya, "ambil sana kalau kau mau!"

Baru saja akan meninggalkan Naruko sendirian yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan memelintirnya ke belakang.

"Kau—"

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya, tidak seharusnya kau katakan itu padanya," Hinatsu tampak menatap tajam kearah anak-anak itu yang sedikit tersentak melihat tatapan pemuda Hyuuga di depannya, "dan jangan lupa syal yang kalian buang itu."

"Kau—"

"Natsu-sama!" Suara itu menunjukkan salah satu pelayan Hyuuga yang tampak mencari pemuda Hyuuga itu. Melihat itu, anak-anak yang akan memukulnua tampak berdecak kesal dan berbalik kabur. Mereka tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah tentu saja.

"Lihat saja nanti Hyuuga!"

"Coba saja kalau kalian berani!" Hinatsu tampak membalas teriakan mereka sebelum menoleh dan melihat Naruko yang mencoba untuk mengambil syal itu dengan menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai itu. Tidak masalah dengan kedalamannya, tetapi suhu air saat itu tentu saja sangat dingin.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Itu adalah hadiah pertamaku... Dan Yondaime-sama ingin aku menjaganya dengan baik..."

"Aku akan mengambilnya," Hinatsu tampak menggedong Naruko dan membawanya ke tepi sungai, "kau bisa kedinginan..."

Ia melepaskan syal indigonya dan jaketnya. Memakaikan jaket itu pada Naruko, ia segera berenang dan mengambilkan syal itu membiarkan Naruko melihatnya dengan tatapn terkejut.

"Nah bisa bukan?" Hinatsu tersenyum lebar dan kembali ke tepi sungai menghampiri Naruko yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon, "kenapa kau bersembunyi..."

"M—maaf..." Naruko berjalan perlahan dan menunduk tidak menatap Hinatsu.

"Naruko-chan bukan? Terima kasih sudah menolongku!"

"T-tidak..." Dan suasana menjadi hening karena tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun, "b—bisakah aku mengambil syalku?"

"Ah tentu, sedikit basah tetapi syal ini masih seperti ba—"

BREEET!

"—ru," Hinatsu dan Naruko melihat bagaimana syal rajut itu tersangkut di ranting dan robek saat Hinatsu menariknya.

...

"A—aah..."

"Syalku," Naruko tampak terdiam, namun Hinatsu bisa melihat mata saphire itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan itu membuatnya panik. Ini semua salahnya yang tidak berhati-hati.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Meskipun meminta maaf, Naruko tampak semakin terlihat ingin menangis dan membuat Hinatsu semakin panik. Ia bisa melihat benang-benang rajut itu tampak terurai dan semakin rusak.

"T-tidak apa-apa...sih," Naruko mencoba unuk mengusap air matanya. Hinatsu tampak menggaruk leher belakangnya. Ia mendengar semuanya dan tahu kalau itu adalah benda paling berharga untuk Naruko dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku berjanji!" Naruko terkejut saat Hinatsu berteriak dan menggenggam tangannya, "pokoknya, aku akan memberikanmu syal yang paling bagus dan cocok untukmu lebih daripada syal yang kau miliki tadi. Dan syalku tidak akan rusak dengan mudah!"

...

"Aku akan membawa ini dan meminta Ko-san untuk memperbaikinya. Pakai ini dan tunggu syal ini dan syal yang akan kubuatkan khusus untukmu!" Hinatsu mengalungkan syal indigonya pada Naruko, "aku janji!"

...

"B—baiklah," dan Hinatsu benar-benar merasa wajahnya panas dan merah saat melihat senyuman gadis itu.

Siapa yang akan menyangka sebuah syal akan menjadi awal pertemuan mereka, dan mungkin akhir cerita mereka nanti? Ah, itu hanya akan menjadi cerita lain dimasa depan.

.

.

Naruto mendapatkan sebuah jaket berwarna orange dari Minato—dan ia harus akui kalau ia menyukai jaket dengan warna kesukaannya itu. Minato sedikit bingung saat menanyakan Naruto apakah benar kalau yang dikatakan Kakashi, ia memiliki warna orange yang terang sebagai warna favoritnya.

'_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menerima hadiah dari orang yang hanya beberapa kali bertemu denganku dan Naruko,'_ tetapi Naruto menyadari sesuatu—entah ia merasakan sebuah hubungan dengan Minato Namikaze.

Saat ia sedang melamun, ia baru menyadari kalau hari sudah malam dan hanya ada dia saat itu di tempat yang baru ia ketahui. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan saat mengetahui dimana ia berada saat ia melihat sebuah lambang yang ada diatasnya.

Klan Uchiha.

Berjalan dan menyadari beberapa hal yang aneh disana—saat tidak adanya satu orangpun yang berada disana. Seberapapun emotionlessnya klan Uchiha, tidak mungkin mereka tidak melakukan aktifitas mereka diluar rumah.

...

BRUK!

Suara itu membuatnya refleks menoleh dan berlari kearah asal suara. Menoleh saat menemukan siluet seseorang yang berada disana, berdiri membelakanginya dengan rambut panjangnya yang terikat ke belakang dan sebuah topeng gagak disana.

"Itachi-san...?"

Yang bersangkutan menoleh pada Naruto dan terdiam—sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengenakan hitai atte miliknya yang sudah tergaris mendatar ditengahnya.

"Satu orang yang benar-benar kuinginkan untuk datang..." Itachi tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto setelah menonaktifkan Sharingannya. Naruto tidak mengerti, namun ia menemukan fakta bahwa Itachi membawa sebuah Kanto berlumuran darah, "—kau bisa membantuku...?"

Naruto terdiam, namun ia mengangguk.

"Jagalah Satsuki..." Naruto yang baru saja akan bergerak tampak menoleh ke depannya dimana seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang dan berwarna raven tampak tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depannya. Segera berjongkok, dan mengecek keadaannya—tidak ada luka serius dan hanya pingsan.

...

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Itachi-san...?"

Itachi terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berbalik memunggungi keduanya.

"Kau memiliki Naruko—dan seharusnya kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini..." Naruto terdiam sekali lagi. Namun ia pada akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi.

"Kau melakukan ini—untuk Satsuki...?"

Dan sebuah senyuman yang ia lihat dibalik punggung pemuda itu yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dan dengan begitu Itachi berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mendekap Satsuki dipangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

Satsuki Uchiha, menghadapi sebuah kenyataan yang seolah memutar balikkan keadaannya. Saat ia kembali dan menunggu kepulangan kakaknya, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah mayat dari orang-orang Uchiha, begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya shock, adalah kenyataan kalau kakaknya yang melakukan semua ini. Kakaknya yang selalu ia banggakan dan selalu menjadi panutannya.

Dan ia tahu terakhir kali sebelum ia pingsan, satu hal yang ia lihat adalah kakaknya yang menggunakan sharingan padanya sesaat setelah ia melemparkan shuriken yang mengenai dahinya.

Dan saat ini ia terbangun, di rumahnya dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan sebuah pesan yang tertulis di sebelah selimutnya bersama dengan jaket berwarna kuning terlampir disana. Dan ia ingat, tidak pernah membeli benda seaneh itu.

'_Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih. Tetapi kau harus tahu, kau memiliki kakak yang hebat.'_

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang tampak membuatnya terdiam. Namun ia segera meremas pesan itu, dan membakarnya dengan chakra api miliknya. Ia mengeratkan giginya kesal, ia tahu siapa kakaknya.

Kakaknya, shinobi terhebat—kakak yang bisa ia andalkan, dan juga seorang yang sangat baik. Namun, semua itu benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Aku akan menjadi kuat untuk mengalahkan Itachi-nii..."

Satsuki menoleh pada jaket yang ada disana, masih belum memikirkan siapa yang suka dengan jaket orange seperti itu. Itu terlalu memalukan bahkan untuk digunakan.

"—dan mencari tahu siapa pemilik pakaian ini yang sok tahu..."

Ia melihat dibalik selimut itu, menyadari kalau pakaiannya sudah berganti dari malam hari sebelum ia sadarkan diri, dan sebuah pesan kembali terjatuh dari balik selimutnya.

'_Dan maaf, tetapi pakaianmu bisa membuatmu sakit—jadi aku menggantinya... aku tidak melihatnya—err... terlalu banyak.'_

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya..." dan aura membunuh yang pekat langsung menyerang seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bersantai bersama dengan adik perempuan tersayangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naru-nii?"

"Hm... hanya sedikit dingin," jawabnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

[ **To be Continue **]

Hm... no comment :3 disini me bikin sifatnya campur aduk, Naruto jadi dingin + pendiam, Naruko jadi pendiam dan pemalu, Satsuki (Fem!Sasu) kaya RTN dia, dan Hinatsu (M!Hina) jadi periang kaya Naru :3

Pair disini? NaruF!Sasu, M!HinaF!Naru ^_^

Male!Hinata disini namanya Hyuuga Hinatsu, dipanggilnya Na-kun atau Natsu-kun, atau Tsu-kun :3

RnR maybe?


End file.
